


Tumblr Prompts

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Widowmaker, Embarrassing, Genji gets a dog, It's very adorable, Lock your door, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Here is where I'll be posting my tumblr prompts from the prompt challenge I'm doing :D All pairings welcome.





	1. 4 - 'I'm too sober for this' - Genyatta

Zenyatta slowly made his way out of the gardens on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He had spent almost the entire afternoon working with Widowmaker who had suddenly asked for help for the first time since her defection. She’d been adamantly refusing it until now but he was glad that she would ask at all, he was more than happy to provide the guidance she was looking for. He decided that he would visit Genji’s quarters for the evening for meditation and when that was done, a game or two (or several) of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was a game that Genji had an obsession with and Zenyatta couldn’t lie, his enthusiasm had caught on and he had found himself enjoying the game as much as the company. 

He gave a brief knock on Genji’s door and waited for an answer, knowing that he would be here this evening. When there was no immediate answer, Zenyatta knocked again and waited patiently. After a few moments, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, only intending for a quick look to confirm that Genji had gone to do something else instead, that there had been a miscommunication. Instead, he found Genji in front of the full length mirror on his wall, the plate armour in front of his crotch having been removed. 

Zenyatta watched on in confusion as Genji rocked his hips, the new genitalia that Dr. Ziegler had implanted for him swinging in a circular motion.  _ The Helicopter _ , his neural connectors provided helpfully, reading the Urban Dictionary entry for him as he stared. He continued to stare for a few moments, murmuring ‘I am too sober for this’ before finally making a noise as if he were clearing his throat, alerting Genji to his presence. Genji let out a high pitched squeak before dropping his hands to his crotch. 

“Master! How long have you been watching?” 

  
  



	2. Widowtracer 12 - 'They're Hiding Behind The Couch.'

Lena sat on the couch, cup of tea in hand and tried her best to relax, letting her body sink into the leather. After a few sips, she let her eyes fall closed. She’d just returned from a four day mission in Hollywood and Lena could feel the exhaustion right down to her bones. It only took a few minutes before her attempt at relaxing was brought to a halt by a knock on the door. Lena groaned and forced herself up off the couch, placing the cup of tea back on the coffee table and heading for the door. She popped the locks and pulled it open, finding Sombra standing outside. 

“What’re you doing here?” Lena asked, eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Your girlfriend invited me, something about all the wine being gone and needing more.” Sombra held up another bottle of red wine and Lena rolled her eyes, letting the hacker in.

When Lena lead her through the apartment, Sombra looked around confused, not being able to spot Widowmaker at all. “Speedy, where's your girlfriend?”

Lena let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, “She's hiding behind the couch.” 

“Araña?” Sombra asked, walking closer to the couch and peering over the top, finding her sitting cross legged behind it, “What're doing back there?”

“I have drunk all the wine and Lena would not purchase me more. Did you bring me what I asked for?” She replied in a conspiratorial whisper, hand outstretched expectantly. 

“I do.”

“Quick, before Lena finds out.”

  
  



	3. McGenji 47 - 'Dogs Don't Wear Clothes!'

Jesse rubbed at the base of his neck, trying to release the tension in his shoulders as he made his way from the ORCA hangar. He chuckled at the sight of Lena blinking her way to the main doors and heading into the Watchpoint. She’d spent the entire trip back to Gibraltar bouncing around, excited about it being Widowmaker’s birthday. He was meant to go back to his shared quarters with Genji and bring him to the rec room for the surprise party Lena had spent almost two months planning once she had found out Widowmaker had never even celebrated a birthday within her living memory. 

He sighed with relief as he slipped his key in the lock and made his way inside, glad that he had at least two hours to relax before having to make an appearance at the party downstairs. Jesse smiled at the sight of Genji with what looked to be most of his armour plating removed and his back turned to the door.

“Evenin’, sugar. How’re you?” He asked, dropping his keys onto the table by the door. 

“I’m good.” Genji replied, more curt than normal and still refusing to face him. 

“You hidin’ something?” Jesse began to look around for the Shiba Inu puppy that Genji had talked him into buying not even a month ago. He’d even conceded to Genji on the name, letting him name it Bento. 

Genji finally turned around, revealing the dog cradled in his arms against his chest. It was sporting a bright yellow poncho and little leather booties. Jesse stared on, slowly raising one eyebrow. 

“Isn’t it cute?” Genji asked with a broad smile. 

“Dogs don’t wear clothes, Genji!” He watched as Bento was placed on the ground, the dog trying to walk but hesitating to place its paws on the ground. The sight caused Jesse to laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at Bento!” He was almost pouting, finding it hard to hide the smile on his face and placing his hands on his hips. 

“Well, I guess  _ he is  _ cute enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to suggest your own prompt/pairing, here's the link to do so! https://twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com/post/167581125799/drabble-challenge


End file.
